1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource allocation method and apparatus of a base station in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resource allocation method and apparatus for reducing the number of operations required when determining the resource allocation priority in a wireless packet data communication system supporting plural types of resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services while a user is on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as standard voice communication services. However, a limited number of resources and a desire for higher speed services in the current mobile communication system have spurred an evolution to a more advanced mobile communication system.
A proportional fairness scheduler allocates resources to candidate terminals (hereinafter, interchangeably referred to as “Mobile Station” and “MS”) in descending order of a scheduling metric calculated based on the currently available data rate and the average data rate assigned to the MS. However, the conventional scheduling scheme does not perform a proportional fairness scheduling scheme based on throughput.
Therefore, in the case of adopting the proportional fairness scheduling scheme, there is a need of a method for performing the scheduling operation efficiently from the viewpoint of throughput while minimizing the loss of system throughput.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.